


Help, I’m Alive by Rebbe [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Help, I’m Alive by Rebbe read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: They're halfway across the desert before Asuka decides that she's sick of dragging Shinji through the thickness of the sand and decides to carry him instead. It's easier than she might have thought, to turn sharp on her heel and scoop him up in arms like a princess, but he always has been very small.<br/>Tag: eating disorders</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help, I’m Alive by Rebbe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

 

 **Title** : Help, I’m Alive  
 **Author** : Rebbe  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Neon Genesis Evangelion  
 **Character** : Shinji/Kaworu  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences   
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : They're halfway across the desert before Asuka decides that she's sick of dragging Shinji through the thickness of the sand and decides to carry him instead. It's easier than she might have thought, to turn sharp on her heel and scoop him up in arms like a princess, but he always has been very small.  
Tag: eating disorders  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/799730)  
**Length** 0:14:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Help,%20I'm%20Alive%20by%20Rebbe.mp3.zip), [ music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Help,%20I'm%20Alive%20by%20Rebbe%20\(Music\).mp3.zip)


End file.
